Dear Diary
by RWBYfan55
Summary: Weiss Schnee isn't known for catching feelings, but when the girl she at first hated starts filling up her thoughts and diary pages, there's a possibility that things may be changing. Ruby Rose isn't known for believing in love at first sight, but Weiss was definitely something special. WhiteRose pseudo story line with some other ships as well.
1. Breaking The Ice

_Live life to the fullest, otherwise you'll have nothing to flash before your eyes in your final moments, you'll have no reason to die smiling._

Ruby Rose, 16 year old huntress-in-training, was two years above everyone else she knew. Already heading to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school in future hunter and huntress training. Some would say she was gifted, lucky maybe. Well, she didn't quite feel like either at the moment. The reason? She was pretty sure she had just ruined any chances of a friendship with the most drop-dead gorgeous girl she'd ever met. _Weiss_. The name was beautiful by itself, but the _girl_? The brunette never believed in love at first sight, but Weiss just kinda entered her life, changed that, then left. All because she hadn't been looking where she was going. ' _Dammit Ruby._ ' She had always been bad at first impressions, but blowing someone up? That was like, the _second_ worst introduction she'd ever given. On top of that, she had to face the heiress' wrath afterwards, and man, that's something she'd remember to avoid as much as possible. All in all, it was a pretty terrible day so far.

Though, the day wasn't exactly a _total_ disaster, she met a neat guy named Jaune, he was nice enough, kinda awkward though. They both related when it came to people skills. Much needed improvement. Now Ruby would usually just take the hit and walk away, she had bigger things to worry about than a girl, but Weiss wouldn't leave her mind. That girl was so amazing. Her hair was so beautiful, elegant in every way, she just seemed so perfect in general without much needed effort. The red clad huntress would have to consciously avoid her though, because who was she kidding, there was no way the Schnee heiress swung that way. Still, Ruby wished for nothing more than a second chance at this morning as she walked towards the auditorium in Beacon.

After meeting up with Yang, the younger girl had started to get Weiss off her mind, for the moment at least. That was until she heard a yell from behind her that was all too familiar.

"Hey!" Weiss screamed, scaring Ruby half to death in the process. The brunette turned to see a still fuming heiress staring straight into her soul.

"Oh God it's happening agaaaain!" Ruby whined as she faced another verbal onslaught from the white haired girl. As Weiss continued to yell, the brunette couldn't help but look at the girl's lips. They were thin, beautiful, perfect. This seemed to be an ongoing trend with the heiress.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Weiss basically spat. It effectively brought Ruby out of her lovesick stupor. She blinked a few times indicating she hadn't heard a thing the heiress had said. "Ugh, do you want to start making this up to me?"

"More than anything in the world." Ruby said, the sincerity in those words a bit _too_ real. The brunette even felt her heart jump up a little at the offer to start over with the older girl.

"Never talk to me again." Weiss' words cut through Ruby's heart, effectively bringing it back down to where it went, she wouldn't show it though. She couldn't afford to show weakness to anyone. She just decided to give a small whine and listen as Professor Ozpin started speaking.

Ruby caught very little of the speech, going through every way this morning could've gone right. She just couldn't get her mind off the beautiful heiress, it was painful to know she already hated her.

After the speech, everyone just kinda went to do their own thing until the provided lunch. Yang had already left to go meet with her own friends so Ruby was left to wander, and she wasn't too keen on meeting new people, it seemed too dangerous at this point.

Ruby had to admit though, the roaming wasn't all that bad. Beacon was a beautiful place and it seemed there was always a new part to explore. She decided she'd head towards the fountain, a nice enough place as any to hang around.

Meanwhile, Weiss Schnee was dealing with an issue she wasn't quite used to, direct confrontation.

* * *

"What're you gonna do princess, call for daddy to come save you?" A tall male named Cardin questioned Weiss. Status wise, the heiress had so much more power than this idiot, but strength was something she lacked, shown clearly while being held by her arm by the bully. "Y'know, it's funny how you act so above everyone else when really, you're nothing more than a rich girl with a superiority complex." Cardin spat, he had an extreme distaste for the Schnee corporation, and Weiss would be the one who would suffer for it.

"Release me now you _jerk_!" Weiss screamed, maybe someone would've been able to help her, but Cardin had caught her by the fountain, which was completely void of people besides them at the moment. The hammer wielding boy sneered at her insult and continued to verbally assault the girl unfairly.

"That's the best you got? Listen, not all of us can have perfect lives like you. You probably didn't even earn your way here did you? Just bought your way in meanwhile I'm in debt because people like you take everything for yourselves and leave no opportunity for people like me!" Cardin grew angrier with every word as he violently shook the girls arm, putting Weiss in extreme pain.

"Ah! Dammit!" Weiss screamed in agony, hoping to any God out there that _something_ would help her. Cardin quickly wrenched the heiress' arm upwards, hurting her even more and bringing her to his face.

"Last chance _bitch_ , share some of your wealth with the ones you stole it from!" Cardin yelled right into the fragile girl's face. Weiss, being too stubborn for her own good, did the first thing that came to her mind.

She kicked him in the knee, _hard_.

"Ow! Fuck!" Cardin yelled as he threw Weiss backwards, trying to recover from his recently gained injury. As she tried to regain her footing while backpedaling, the white haired girl tripped on the fountain, feeling herself slowly fall backwards. She shut her eyes and braced for the slam of her head against the bottom of the marble structure that was only covered by a thin layer of water.

But that pain never came, it was replaced with the sound of a strong wind along with the feeling of her being placed on the ground. When Weiss opened her eyes, she saw rose petals floating down to the earth and Ruby standing above her, and unreadable face masking the red clad girl.

Before Weiss could respond, Ruby moved at lightning speeds towards the boy who had recently been harassing the older girl. All the heiress caught of the event was the brunette's hand grabbing the collar of Cardin's armor, and the next moment he was unconscious and sprawled across the floor, a dark bruise already forming on his forehead. Ruby turned to Weiss and approached her, offering her a hand up without changing her expression. Weiss gratefully took the hand but didn't know how to respond.

"Ruby, I-" She started, but was cut off by the brunette as she was brought up, still holding the girl's hand.

"Your arm looks quite messed up, let's get you to the infirmary." Ruby said, sporting a small smile. Weiss just nodded in agreement and let the girl walk her towards the building, still recovering from the recent events. It was at this time that the heiress took some time to look down at her arm and see the damage that'd been done. There were cuts and bruises along her forearm, but she would've sustained at the very least, a concussion if not for Ruby. Plus, who knew what Cardin would've done while she was unconscious, probably robbed her and thrown her off the land Beacon sat on. Weiss shuddered at the horrible thoughts entering her mind. She'd have to thank the brunette later, which would probably be extremely difficult considering she had just basically bullied the girl. Which got Weiss thinking…

Why did Ruby do that for her? She had already been so mean to the girl just because she made a slight mistake. Weiss hadn't had something that selfless done for her by anyone, much less by someone who she treated like an idiot. Maybe Ruby wasn't all that bad, just a little childish, but tolerable.

She'd have to think more about it later as the brunette led her to the infirmary. The two didn't speak the whole way there.

* * *

After Ruby dropped Weiss off at the infirmary, giving the Beacon medical staff a brief summary of what happened, including mentioning the unconscious guy by the fountain, the brunette went back to roaming around. She finally had time to process what had just happened. She had seen a guy, apparently named Cardin as she was informed by Weiss, hurting said heiress. Something within the brunette kinda snapped when she saw that, and caused her to start running towards the two, but she used her semblance to get there in an instant when she saw the older girl falling.

Without even thinking she saved the girl who had been horrible to her from one hell of a nasty fall. Sure, if Weiss was falling on her back it wouldn't have been a big issue, but this was head first. Plus, judging from the bruises, it seems her aura level must've already been drained by the time Ruby had come to her aid. Maybe it was just her instinct to protect people, or her weird crush for the heiress? she wasn't sure, but she wouldn't let the girl get hurt again, ' _No matter what.'_ After thinking things over for a bit, Ruby started heading towards the cafeteria, hoping to not have to deal with anymore fear inducing situations for the rest of the day.

* * *

As Ruby walked out of the food line, she was waved down by Yang. The brunette quickly made her way over to her sister, glad to see a familiar face around here.

"Hey Rubes, how's your day been so far?" Yang asked, smiling at Ruby slightly. This, however, only earned her a scowl from the red clad girl.

"Not great after you ditched me!" Ruby almost growled, too bad she was naturally adorable, it made it difficult for anyone, including Yang, to take her seriously. "I guess something did go moderately well though…"

"That's good to hear! What, may I ask, went so well?" The brawler questioned, causing the brunette to mentally go over the events, once again, that had transpired about an hour or so ago.

"Well do you remember that girl, Weiss?" Ruby asked, Yang nodded in response and the brunette tried to form her recounts of the situation into words. "Well basically-" Ruby cut herself off when she spotted white out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see an heiress approaching her at a brisk pace. It seemed almost angry, and the glare she was receiving would've scared her too if she hadn't been more worried about the bandages she spotted around the girls arms. Yang turned as well and quickly took notice of the white-haired girl approaching.

"Uh oh." The blonde worried, but could tell Ruby was prepared to deal with Weiss this time, she didn't look worried at all. The ice queen finally reached the brunette and simply stopped in front of her and stared down for a moment.

"Ruby, what you did…" Weiss started, an expression that meant trouble dawning the girl's face. "It was reckless, childish, put you in danger and could still get you in major trouble…" The heiress was getting angrier with every word but took a breath and calmed herself down. "But, you did save me, both from severe injuries and an angry and dangerous person. So…" Weiss' breath hitched as she tried to get the words out, a hint of pink adorning her face.

"Soooooo?" Ruby inquired, noting the blush on the heiress even as she tried to hide it by turning her head. Weiss took one more breath before continuing.

"So, I'd like t-to start over, possibly over a dinner in V-Vale tonight, anywhere you'd like. M-my treat." Weiss finished before quickly becoming embarrassed and sputtering out her next words, her blush growing all the while. "I-I mean, if th-that's okay w-with you."

Ruby was dumbfounded, Weiss was apologizing, or at least trying to, and was offering her a night in Vale along with a chance to start over. The brunette was overflowing with joy. "Really?! I'd love to Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, putting the heiress in a calmer state than before. Still though, she could feel that damn heat radiating on her face.

"Thank you Ruby, be ready by 7:30 and meet me by the fountain." Weiss said swiftly before turning on her heel and walking away as briskly as she came, covering her face due to the pink that still tinted it. The younger girl just smiled to herself until she remembered Yang was there. Said blonde's jaw was dropped before a wicked grin formed on her face.

"Wow Rubes, first day and you already got yourself a date with a hot chick." Yang teased, immediately causing Ruby to blush immensely before yelling back.

"It's not a date Yang!"

* * *

' _Dammit dammit dammit! What were you thinking!_ ' Weiss yelled at herself in her head. On her way to the cafeteria, she had planned to apologize to Ruby and give her another chance, not borderline ask the girl on a date! And of all times the brunette's sister was there! She hadn't seen much of the blonde, but she heard her while walking away from Ruby. There was no way the heiress would ever live this down.

Weiss calmed herself as she stopped walking, managing to think straight about her upcoming events.

"No matter, I promised her a night out, so I'll have to go through with it." The heiress concluded aloud, mentally preparing herself for the upcoming night.

* * *

Later that evening, Weiss sat at the fountain, trying to keep memories of the last time she was here out of her head. her bandages had now removed and her wounds were healing fast. That was the first time anyone had ever been that violent towards her. Well, first non-Schnee. Sure people hated her but no one ever directly did anything to her about it, no one wanted to lose everything they had. What was dangerous about Cardin, was that he had nothing to lose due to the heiress' father. He had already lost everything so he wasn't scared to hurt her in order to gain. She would have to be careful in this school due to him, he most likely wasn't done.

Weiss was brought out her reverie by a bouncing red huntress approaching her.

"Heya Weiss!" Ruby greeted cheerfully, the older girl nodded calmly but was feeling slightly uneasy. She felt... guilty for what she had done to the younger girl this morning, and a tiny voice in the back of her head told her the brunette hated her. It made logical sense, but it still hurt all the same.

"Hello." She managed calmly, despite her best efforts though, Ruby saw through her tranquil facade. The brunette gave a skeptical look but decided to leave it at that for now. "Did you have any place in mind for our night out?"

"Jeez Weiss you make it sound like we're going out on a date." The brunette laughed, causing Weiss to blush profusely and pout. Ruby took note that the heiress' pouting was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

"Just pick a place you dolt!" Weiss retorted shortly, turning away from the younger huntress, only causing Ruby to laugh more before calming down and finally responding.

"Well, I did have one place in mind…"

* * *

"A pizza place? Really?" Weiss dead-panned, the brunette honestly confused her.

"What's wrong with pizza?!" Ruby asked, sounding almost offended. The older of the two held the bridge of her nose between her pointer and thumb to stop the oncoming migraine rushing to her head.

"Ruby, we could've gone anywhere, since I have basically no spending limit, and you chose a cheap pizza place." Weiss said flatly, sounding disappointed more than anything.

"I don't like fancy food. Plus, let's be honest, I don't fit into a crowd of rich people." Ruby replied simply, choosing a booth to sit at, Weiss close behind her.

"Still, this seems like a bit of a waste of a free meal." The heiress tried, Ruby just shook her head and sat down, ushering Weiss to do the same. She did, soon having a menu placed in front of her by a waiter. The older girl was mostly disgusted by the greasy foods pictured on the menu she saw, but she settled for a cheese pizza, small. Ruby was flabbergasted by the tiny amount of food the girl in front of her had ordered.

"A large meat lovers, extra cheese and stuffed crust please." The brunette ordered, earning a shocked expression from Weiss.

"Please tell me that isn't all for you." The heiress looked horrified at the amount of food Ruby was daring to eat. The younger girl just gave her a confused look.

"That's my usual Weiss." The heiress was dumbfounded, taking a second to glance at Ruby's figure. Just a little longer than she meant to. She brushed it off and returned to the conversation at hand.

"How do you stay so, y'know… Thin?" Weiss asked, turning away and growing quieter with each word due to embarrassment. It wasn't exactly a question to ask someone she had just met. Ruby seemed unaffected by how personal it was though.

"I… don't know." The brunette trailed off, just as confused. Weiss almost giggled at the girl's expression, but stopped herself short. She wasn't sure why, but Ruby seemed to soften her just a bit. She'd never admit it to the girl though. "Fast metabolism I'm guessing." The younger girl said, before noticing the food being placed in front of them. "Yaaaaaaayyyyy!" The silver-eyed girl nearly jumped out of her seat. Ruby's life was run by three core things; her cloak, Crescent Rose, and food, mostly sugary snacks though.

"Oh joy…" Weiss said, not daring to touch the greasy and extremely unhealthy food lying in front of her. It just looked so... inedible. She wasn't sure how people could eat something that literally shouted fat. Ruby, on the other hand, had wasted no time digging into the cheesy food. The white haired girl decided she'd try it. ' _For Ruby._ '

Weiss took a single bite of her small pizza, and noticed two things at that moment. One, Ruby had torn through a whole fourth of her pizza by the time she took a bite, and two, this… Wasn't half bad. Sure, she was going to have an extreme disagreement with her stomach later, but maybe eating this… Stuff, wasn't so bad. The heiress would have to ask Ruby on another one of these nights again. She immediately had to hide her face as she felt heat rushing to it. ' _I can't think straight with her around me!_ ' The older girl said in her head. She was actually considering asking this, this _dolt_ , on another date. Weiss was able to calm herself down, looking back at Ruby who had just finished her last piece of pizza. The rose girl gave a happy sigh as she patted her belly, completely content.

Weiss subconsciously grinned at this display, Ruby did it rather cutely. Only a little though!

* * *

After Weiss finished, Ruby called for the bill. The brunette was slightly impatient due to the fact the older of the two had taken her time eating, and if it was anyone else, the brunette would've moaned and groaned, wanting to do something more fun. The person she was with seemed to be the only exception. Something about Weiss made Ruby okay with spending most of her time with the girl, no matter how snobby or rude she was sometimes… most of the time. The two had just been having some bland conversation until Weiss decided to bring it in a new direction..

"Well Ruby, it's been a fun night, but I think we should start heading back. We do have to be back by 10, and the last flight that leaves before then is scheduled for 9:30." The heiress said, earning a slightly disappointed look from Ruby. It was almost too much for Weiss to handle. It caused her to let her mind take control and say what she didn't mean to. "M-maybe we can do this again s-sometime?" The brunette immediately perked up and gave the white-haired girl a huge grin.

"Really?!" Ruby asked excitedly. Weiss simply nodded and the red-clad girl had to stop herself from giving the older girl in front of her a hug then and there. She was lucky enough to have gotten on good terms with the heiress, physical contact would be a whole other gap to cross. Needless to say, Weiss was pleased with the happiness she had caused the brunette. Why though, she wasn't exactly sure.

As the bill was placed on their table, Weiss went to grab her wallet, only to hear a bang and see Ruby had slammed 40 lien on the table. The heiress would have objected to the girl paying if she'd of had time to process what was happening. By the time she had come to realize this though, Ruby had already pulled her out of the restaurant, borderline dragging the stunned girl. Weiss didn't say anything for the moment, just followed as the younger girl continued to lead her through the streets of Vale towards the docks so they could be transported back to Beacon.

* * *

After a bit of walking, conversation started up, just about home life and upcoming events at Beacon. Until then Weiss hadn't brought up the fact Ruby had paid for the night that she had promised. Sure, the heiress had a fun-filled night with the rose girl, but she felt terrible about how much Ruby had done for her. Saving her from Cardin, giving her a fun night, and on top of it all, the brunette paid. She _paid_ for _Weiss Schnee_ , the _richest_ girl in Beacon! It just confused her the more she thought about it. She had to ask.

"Hey Ruby, mind if I ask you something?" Weiss spoke up. Ruby looked over to the older girl, hoping she wasn't going to be scolded for paying for the dinner.

"Go for it." Was the brunette's reply. Might as well get all the _Weiss-y_ stuff out of the way before she could move on with the girl.

"Why did you save me from Cardin?" Weiss asked. Ruby wasn't expecting that question, it even threw her off guard for a bit. Anyone would have, right? Then again the heiress had grown up, as the younger girl had come to learn, without people really being there for her.

"Well, why wouldn't I have?" Ruby answered with another question. The white-haired girl started to get a little frustrated, she could usually figure out anyone, not this girl.

"Well, at first I just assumed you were after my money like most, but you just paid. You _paid_ for me! So now I have no idea why you would've saved me or helped me, or agreed to come to this!" Weiss stomped her foot in frustration. Ruby had to stop herself from giggling at the adorable scene in front of her.

"Weiss, you could be the richest person in the world or the poorest person in the world, I wouldn't care." Ruby took a minute to stop and smile at the heiress looking at her. "You may have quite the temper, but I'm not after you for your money. I can tell there's a kind and sweet person hiding within you."

"What do you mean by that?!" Weiss said defensively, feeling like she was being looked through by this girl.

"I mean, I don't care what your status or fortune is, I just want to be your friend." Ruby said, still adorning a beautiful smile. Weiss blushed slightly at this before both girls continued to walk in silence. Thoughts swirled in the older girl's mind, as did they the brunette's. They both really weren't sure what terms they were on with each other. Ruby feared losing the progress they'd already made, and Weiss feared being questioned about it. Unfortunately, one of the duo's fears was about to become reality.

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. "Weiss, do you... hate me?" The brunette asked. Weiss stopped shortly after, not daring to look the younger girl in the eye out of shame. She had hated Ruby before tonight, just quickly assuming she was childish and clumsy. The dinner had shown her a different side of the girl though. Sure, some would argue it was still the same girl, but the brunette, when she was comfortable, was sweet, kind, selfless and endearing. Weiss definitely had hated the first impression Ruby gave her, but there was so much more to the girl than she had known, and probably so much more she still didn't. It intrigued her, made her comfortable around the cape wearing huntress.

"No, not at all Ruby. I'd like to… Apologize for my actions towards you earlier, I'll agree I sometimes have quite the temper. I actually wanted to ask you something." Weiss finished, turning to the brunette who had an anxious look on her face. "Would you want to start over and be… Friends?" Ruby's heart fluttered and the smile that adorned her barely fit her face.

"Weiss, I'd love to be your friend!" The scythe wielder exclaimed. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off of Weiss' shoulders as she sighed in relief. Ruby barely thought about her next action, too happy to think straight. As soon as she did it though, she was brought back to reality and her blood ran cold. The younger girl hugged Weiss. The heiress didn't move for a few seconds, stunned. She wasn't quite used to physical contact, but after getting her head wrapped around what was happening, the white haired girl made a critical decision, one that most likely set the coming future in stone.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, hugged back.

Ruby's heart soared. Sure, to anyone else it was just a hug, but to the brunette it was a small victory. The heiress holding her felt so warm despite her icy outer layer. Ruby could tell there was more to Weiss than meets the eye, and she would do everything she could to learn what was really under that frigid demeanor.

As each of them released the embrace, Weiss took the time to look at her scroll, only to see the time was 9:25.

"RUBY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" The heiress screamed suddenly, shoving the screen in the brunette's face. Ruby only smirked slightly, moving into a position where she was slightly crouching and holding her arms out.

"Not if I can help it, hop on princess, bridal style." The brunette said, prompting Weiss to blush as she realized what Ruby meant. She had seen how fast the girl was, but this was embarrassing. Then again, it wasn't like she had a whole lot of options. The heiress was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize Ruby was blushing along with her.

"Y-you never speak o-of this to anyone." Weiss ordered while slightly stuttering, it wasn't something she did much before she met the girl offering to carry her. Ruby just giggled as the heiress climbed into her arms. "And d-don't call me princess!"

"Whatever you say ice queen, now hold on tight." The brunette teased before running forward at extreme speeds, turning into roses. As Weiss was carried by the petals, all she could feel was a sense of comfort and warmth. It would've been soothing if she wasn't currently screaming due to the speeds she was going.

"RUBY! STOOOOOOOP!" Was all that was heard through the moonlit streets of Vale.

* * *

Due to Ruby's speed, the duo arrived at the docks at 9:29, a minute before the departure of the last flight. Weiss, being Weiss, was a little upset at the girl but thanked her all the same. The flight back was mostly sitting silently next to each other. That was until the heiress felt a new weight upon her shoulders. That weight being Ruby's head.

"Ruby what are you-" Weiss cut herself off as she looked over to see the younger girl sleeping. Her semblance seemed to drain her more than she realized. ' _Did that dolt really just pass out on me?_ ' The heiress questioned to no one in particular but smiled all the same. She started battling between waking the girl or letting her sleep. The latter decision won out as Weiss sighed to herself and looked over at the resting Rose on her. ' _She's kinda cute like this… Wait, what?!_ ' The heiress brought her thoughts to a halt immediately as they traveled past where she wanted. That was definitely different for her. Then again, she seemed to do unusual things when around Ruby, like laugh a lot and smile often. It was different, it was… Nice.

Weiss shook her head quickly, not trusting nor understanding her mind at the moment. There was one thing she was sure of at the moment though, the ship had arrived at Beacon and it was time to wake Ruby up.

"Hey, Ruby, get up you dolt." Weiss said in a softer and sweeter voice than what she was used to, slightly nudging the brunette until her eyes started to flutter open. After Ruby awoke, her face went from tired to confused to fearful in just a few moments.

"Weiss! Ohmygodiamsosorry!" Ruby spoke at a messy speed making it nearly impossible to understand. The brunette was obviously embarrassed, shown by the red and pink spreading across her pale face. Weiss just giggled at the girl, calming her nerves. "I uh… Really am sorry about that Weiss, I didn't mean to drift off…"

"It's fine Ruby." The heiress said through giggles. all while giving the girl a reassuring smile. Ruby smiled back slightly, still tinted pink. "Now let's get going, fast, I don't want to be subjected to that semblance of yours any more than necessary." The brunette nodded and followed Weiss to all the way to the entrance of the sleeping quarters they were all provided. They each turned to each other as they stood outside the room.

"Thank you Weiss, I had a really fun night! I'd love to do it again sometime!" Ruby said, smiling shyly at the heiress in front of her.

"I'd like that as well." Weiss replied simply. It seemed almost like instinct as both of them moved forward into a calm and more comfortable hug than the last. Ruby was nearly exploding with joy as she felt the heiress embrace her. It was so natural, and gave her hope- even if small- for the both of them in the future. As both girls let go, they shared a smile between each other.

"Good luck tomorrow on the initiation, princess!" Ruby yelled back as she ran into the room. Weiss would've chased after her to chastise the girl for the nickname, but decided against it due to the blonde she knew was lurking in there. She instead walked over to her plentiful belongings and got ready to sleep.

Weiss laid down on her bedspread. Well, it was more like a miniature bed that seemed like, as some of the students around her described, a little much. As she did so she brought out a journal that was pleasantly designed with whites and blues along with the Schnee crest- a snowflake- adorning the front. The padlock with a number lock on it held tight so it was only accessible to the owner or anyone else who knew the code. The older girl put in the code and opened her personal journal, looking over the past few entries. Most of them just spoke of her excitement about heading to Beacon and her impatience in waiting to leave the Schnee Mansion. It wasn't exactly a happy place, rigid, cold and disciplined to extreme lengths. She found no happiness in the place after Winter left.

Weiss shook her head quickly, removing those memories from her head in order to make room for the new ones she'd be making here, at Beacon. ' _With Ruby, hopefully._ ' The heiress took her pen and brought it down to the page, starting a new entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My first day of Beacon was quite… Eventful to say the least. I was blown up by some girl who is apparently here as a 16 year old, 2 years younger than everyone else. Long story there. I was also harassed by some undignified boy named Cardin, and I can't really blame him. Father took everything from the Winchester family because of a simple mistake. I wish I could change what he did but it's out of my control, I just have to avoid him for now. I'm just glad I was saved by Ruby, that's the girl I mentioned earlier. I wasn't very kind to her after her little mistake, and she borderline saved me from a lengthy hospital stay right before initiation, father would have not been pleased. I made it up to her, I think? She seemed happy by the end of the night after I brought her to dinner, but she paid. It turns out she isn't after my money, she just wants to be my friend. It's… different than what I'm used to, but I appreciate someone genuine nonetheless. I'll have to learn more about her eventually, I can tell there's something more under that kind demeanor, but I can't exactly force it out of her. Maybe I'll enjoy this whole friendship situation._

Weiss closed the journal, locked it and placed it back with the rest of her stuff. As she laid down, ready for sleep, she heard a whine across the room from an all too familiar voice. A certain brunette's.

"It wasn't a date Yaaaaang!" Weiss just giggled when she heard the voice of Ruby, obviously being teased by her sister. Yang, as she'd come to learn, thrived on teasing the younger girl.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Weiss mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over and bring her to a nicer world. One where she was free of royal bonds and constant discipline. One where she didn't have to be Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, just Weiss. This world was all she ever wanted, and Ruby seemed like the one gateway she'd get to this reality. These were her last thoughts as she finally drifted fully into this nicer world.

* * *

 **Oh this is such a pleasing feeling, I'm writing again. I used to write for the RWBY fandom way back when on a different account, but I can definitely say I've improved! I can't say whether I'll continue this or not, life's kind of a clutter right now and I'm using this as my reintroduction to writing, but if you guys like this enough I'll make it into my main focus story. I'm also gonna try some other ship stories such as Bumblebee and Renora, but Whiterose is kind of my favorite. Either way, review, don't be afraid to give me ideas and let me know if I should continue this! Love you all!**

 **Before this becomes an issue, I should point out that this is technically an AU, for now it'll follow some plot points of the main series but there will be a lot less world drama and more friendship and relationship drama, that's all! One more thing for future reference, Blake didn't meet Weiss or Ruby yet in this timeline yet. Have a nice day!**


	2. Promise, Part 1

Weiss Schnee had a strict rule, one that no one ever dared to disobey. When she was sleeping, you did not disturb her, she woke up on her own terms. It was basically akin to waking up a bear during its hibernation, deadly consequences in tow. So when a certain red clad huntress woke the heiress up earlier than she had planned, it took every fiber of her being to not skewer the girl coming into focus through her blurred vision.

"Wakey Wakey, Weissy Weissy!" The brunette awaking her from her beauty sleep exclaimed, though remaining quieter than usual due to the sleeping student body around them. Weiss' eyes slowly adjusted to the light flooding in from the windows, illuminating Ruby's face and showing off the girl's features.

The previously sleeping heiress took some time to examine the girl kneeling slightly over her. Ruby had an impish grin, already giving off a silly, playful and carefree vibe. Her messy dark brown hair with red tinges at the ends only added to this look. What really captivated Weiss though, were the silver eyes adorning the girl's face. Had she ever seen silver eyes before? She didn't remember anyone with those eyes, which meant it was a rarity, considering how many people she'd come to see over her years in the Schnee mansion. This just made Ruby all the more special. What made her special in the first place? Breaking the ice with the ice queen herself.

Apparently Weiss has been staring just a bit too long because Ruby gave her a confused and worried look. The heiress caught on quickly and sat up, addressing the girl now at her side with a nod, signifying she was awake and about her wits. The older of the two took a second to look outside, only to see it wasn't even dawn yet, the sky only slightly lit by the sun that hadn't yet shown it's face.

"Ruby, why are you waking me at this hour?" Weiss asked calmly, which was surprising considering the rule the younger girl had just broken. Ruby smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment and/or shame, before replying.

"I wanted to show you something, now hurry up and get some shoes on so we can go." The brunette requested before ushering the still groggy girl up. Weiss found it hard to believe how _limitless_ this girl's energy supply was. Ruby only showed she was tired when she _actually_ fell asleep. Nevertheless, the heiress conceded to the younger girl's demands and started putting on some slippers she had brought. Whether by choice or just not having the ability to shoot the brunette in front of her down, she wasn't sure.

"And why, may I ask, must this be right now, y'know, when we're technically not permitted to leave?" Weiss questioned with only a tint of harshness in her voice. Ruby took it as a sign to be more careful next time waking the heiress up early, but kept at her antics all the same.

"Because it's time… _Tentative_?" Ruby tried.

"Sensitive." Weiss corrected knowingly. The brunette slightly slumped her shoulders. It wasn't her fault the English language had so many big words! "You should really work on your vocabulary, that wasn't even close." The heiress said, trying to sound serious but letting out a giggle halfway through.

"Oh shush and follow me princess." Ruby fired back, grabbing the Weiss' hand and leading her out of the room.

"What did I say about that name?" The heiress asked, but her voice was higher pitched than she thought, which just caused the teasing girl in front of her to giggle at her. Weiss was glad that the red clad girl was turned away from her for the moment, or else she would've seen the blush spreading on her cheeks.

The heiress usually got angry when people called her that, scolding them heavily afterwards. Whenever Ruby did it, it just left her flustered, which confused her to quite an extent. How did the brunette do that to her almost effortlessly? The heiress decided to ponder it more later as she was led out of the room by the still giggling, silver eyed huntress.

* * *

When Ruby stopped, Weiss found herself at the highest of the giant balconies at Beacon. It was a beautiful place, and about as high as you could get to the roof without walking into Professor Ozpin's office. Something that confused Weiss, was to how the brunette had come across this place. It didn't seem like Ruby had too much free time considering a the events from yesterday. She'd have to ask her later. Right now, there was a more pressing question on her mind.

"Why are we up here?" Weiss asked, earning a smile from the younger girl.

"You'll see soon enough." Ruby said excitedly. Her enthusiasm alone was enough to make the heiress grin slightly and follow the girl to sit on the ledge of the balcony. Ruby's smile was infectious at this point and Weiss soon felt her face muscles turning up into a smile. It felt so good to smile for real, much better than all the fake smiles she'd done in the past. It felt… Right.

"What's got you so happy?" The heiress asked. Ruby turned towards her, her eyes seeming to twinkle.

"I get to spend this time with you!" The brunette explained happily, causing a blush to spread across the older girl's face. Weiss had to admit, she'd met many men before trying to gain her hand, but none had ever made her blush the way Ruby did.

The younger girl was quite special in the heiress' eyes. Her smile especially was catching her attention at the moment. It was so natural and so pure. On top of that Ruby's smile was extremely adorable-

 _Normal_.

Ruby had an extremely _normal_ smile.

Not adorable, nope, Weiss Schnee refused to let her mind wander like that. It was just a normal smile, that's all. The heiress was brought out of her battle between herself and her mind when Ruby spoke.

"Weiss look! It's starting!" The brunette exclaimed excitedly, urging Weiss to look in front of her, where Ruby was pointing. She saw that dawn was just breaking, causing a beautiful array of oranges to spread across the sky for everyone awake to view. Even though anyone could see it, it felt like the spectacle was being put on for just the two of them, like this moment was for them to share together and no one else.

"It's beautiful." Weiss concluded happily. Without even realizing she had, the heiress found her head resting against Ruby's shoulder. The brunette didn't seem to mind and Weiss soon found herself comfortable there as they sat together in silence. Ruby's face seemed to change into an expression showing worry and hurt, only for a second, but the older girl caught it and was immediately concerned. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"O-oh uh, nothing! Nope, I'm all good, see?" Ruby said, giving a weak smile. Weiss gave a look that showed she wasn't buying it, causing the younger girl to sigh in defeat. "It's silly, you shouldn't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry if you don't tell me." The heiress said, trying to push Ruby to tell her what was on her mind. The younger girl took a breath in before letting out what her mind was holding in.

"I know I've only known you for a short time but, you mean a lot to me Weiss. I might not end up being your partner today however it's set up, but if I am, I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you out of harm's way." Ruby said sincerely, taking Weiss aback somewhat. When she first met this girl, there was no way she would've considered her able to express as deep of emotions as these, but as she had predicted, this girl was more than what she let on.

"Ruby, I… Thank you. You mean a lot to me too." The heiress was honestly grateful for this girl. Sure, Weiss could hire all the security she wanted, but unlike cold stoic bodyguards, Ruby felt warm and comforting. She felt like she could put all of her trust in this girl she had only met a day ago. After that, they fell into a comfortable silence, the older of the two snuggling slightly into the brunette.

After a few minutes of this, Ruby nudged the heiress' head that was still resting atop her shoulder, signaling she needed to get up.

"We should probably start heading back before the staff comes looking for us." She said, standing and offering Weiss her hand up. The heiress took it gratefully and was brought up by the younger girl. The brunette seemed to look over Weiss and laugh a bit to herself, apparently finding something funny.

"What's so funny?" The older girl asked defensively, causing Ruby to laugh even more. This made the heiress extremely annoyed, shown as she crossed her arms and looked away from the girl, giving a prompt 'Humph' as well.

"No no no I'm sorry. I just noticed that, without your heels on, you're pretty short." Ruby said through giggles. Weiss' face immediately went red with embarrassment and anger.

"Ruby Rose! You have some nerve!" The heiress yelled, stomping her foot and giving the red clad girl a glare. Ruby only laughed before speeding behind Weiss in the blink of an eye. The younger girl then lowered herself near her friend's ear and whispered into it.

"Hey did I ever say it was a bad thing? Short is cute." Ruby said quietly before laughing and dashing off. "C'mon tomato face, let's get going before my sister wakes up and starts interrogating people."

If it was at all possible, Weiss' face grew even more red due to the teasing the brunette had just enacted. It wasn't fair how good Ruby was at embarrassing her. Still, something stuck with Weiss. The younger girl had called her _cute_ , and though it was a small compliment she'd heard millions of times, it made the ends of her lips turn up in a smile. ' _That girl is something else._ ' Weiss thought to herself as she started to walk in attempts to catch up with the brunette.

* * *

Ruby only stopped when she made it around a corner, fist pumping the air in triumph. "Yes! Flirting successful!" The brunette exclaimed, making sure she was out of earshot of a certain heiress. Ruby had realized that in the short time she'd first seen Weiss to now, her stereotypical teenage crush had turned into genuine feelings. Rather than just admiring the girl's beauty, she saw what was hidden inside, her laugh, her smile, her genuine want to be happy and the adorable way she got embarrassed.

Even today on the balcony when the heiress had laid her head on the younger girl's shoulder, it felt so right, and she wanted to be able to comfort Weiss more. There was still a lot to learn about her, but Ruby was okay with waiting, she'd wait a lifetime if she needed to. ' _Wait, am I in love?!_ '

* * *

Eventually both girls made it back to the sleeping quarters together, walking in a somewhat comfortable silence, only interrupted by idle chat and predictions for today's upcoming initiation. When they did open the door, the image that came into view was something you should only see during a violent prison shakedown. A boy was being lifted and pushed against a wall by Ruby's sister, Yang. He seemed to be crying and begging while shaking his head. The blonde turned when she heard the door to show that her eyes were red and she was enraged.

"Ruby Rose!" Yang yelled, charging at the duo. Ruby audibly gulped and tried to move away. Emphasis on tried, there was no stopping the freight train that was her sister. The brunette soon found herself tackled to the ground by the previously mentioned freight train.

"Yang! What was that fo- hey, stop that!" Ruby cried, having minimal time to react before Yang started tickling her. "Yahahang nohoho!"

' _Ruby's ticklish? Noted._ ' Weiss thought to herself.

"What'd I say about sneaking off with pretty girls?" The blonde interrogated, letting her sister up after a few seconds. Ruby just pouted and crossed her arms. Weiss had to stop her mind from telling her that it was cute.

"I'm not a kid anymore Yang! Plus, Weiss is a safe pretty girl." The brunette said defiantly. It took her a few pride filled moments for her to realize what she had just said. "I-I mean a normal girl, not a pretty one!" Ruby tried to correct, which only gave Weiss an opening to get back at the girl for the teasing earlier with some of her own.

"Oh, so I'm not pretty, is that what your saying?" The white haired girl asked in a mock-hurt voice, making Ruby go into a fit of stutters while trying to figure out what to say. Yang just watched and laughed at how easily her younger sister got embarrassed. The stuttering brunette seemed to finally come up with a solution.

"No! You're very pretty Weiss, you guys did that on purpose!" Ruby said, looking at the ground in embarrassment. The younger girl's face was extremely red, and everyone in the room would've probably noticed a similar blush on the heiress if she wasn't already tinted from laughing.

"Wow, nice going snow angel, got my sister blushing with one quip." Yang congratulated, offering Weiss her hand. The heiress shook it and smiled at the blonde who she'd come to learn was Ruby's sister. "Nice to meet ya, the name's Yang."

"Weiss, Ruby told me a bit about you." The heiress said, nodding a bit towards the blushing brunette. Yang seemed to go into a state of heavy thinking for a minute before you could almost see a light bulb above her head.

"Oh I remember you! You're the girl who asked my sister on a date!" The brawler said grinning. Weiss slightly blushed at that but nodded all the same, she'd come to terms with the fact that Yang would just continue to tease her if she tried to object. "Oh! I also wanted to formally apologize for her, 'explosive' personality."

Both Weiss and Ruby groaned at the horrible pun. The younger of the two, no longer embarrassed, was the first to speak up.

"Better get used to it Weiss, I had to live with her for years." Ruby put a hand on the heiress' shoulder in support.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad, jeez! You guys are no fun." Yang said while crossing her arms. Something seemed to cross the blonde's mind as she perked up. "Oh I almost forgot, I had someone for you to meet Ruby. You can bring your girlfriend along too if you want." The brawler said, winking for emphasis.

Weiss and Ruby both blushed profusely as Yang started walking, beckoning them to follow. The blonde went into a laughing fit when she saw their faces.

"She's not my girlfriend, Yang!" The brunette defended, embarrassed once again. ' _In my wildest dreams maybe._ ' Ruby thought to herself, starting to follow her sister. The heiress followed shortly after in silence, trying to control the heat radiating off her face. "Anyway, who's this person you're so excited about me meeting?"

"Her name's Blake, I met her last night while you two were on your little night out." Yang said, only maintaining the blush on the other two girl's faces. "She's quiet and kind of a bookworm, but she's fun to be around."

The trio of girls arrived in front of a raven haired girl with a bow atop her head. The girl herself, apparently named Blake, had her face in a book. She really didn't seem like someone Yang would get along with, but when amber eyes met lilac, she smiled slightly before greeting the blonde.

"Hello Yang." Blake said, noticing the other girls she wasn't all too familiar with. Yang gave the bookworm a wide smile before looking at the two behind her.

"Heya Blakey, got some people for you to meet." The blonde gestured to the girls, causing Blake give a smile before Ruby introduced herself.

"Hello Blake, I'm Ruby, and this is Weiss." The youngest of the girls said, wrapping an arm around Weiss' shoulders while pointing at her. The heiress blushed slightly at the sudden close contact.

"You must be Yang's sister, she told me a lot about you." Blake said with a sly and teasing smile. A panicked expression came across Ruby's face, but the raven haired girl moved on, attention focused towards Weiss. "And you must be the girl who took Yang's sister on a date." The white haired girl's blush intensified.

"I simply was making up for the way we ended up meeting." Weiss said with a huff, turning away and crossing her arms. Blake just grinned at the display.

"What about sneaking off in the morning with her hmmm?" Yang drawled with only a tint of anger in her voice. The heiress cast her gaze downward and stayed silent, having no reply at the ready. Ruby blushed at this and gave her sister a hurt look.

"Speaking of which…" Blake interjected, grabbing everyone's attention. "Never do that again, Yang nearly tore apart five kids trying to figure out where you were Ruby." The mentioned blonde rubbed the back of her neck in shame.

"Oh give me a break, it wasn't _five_ , maybe like, 3 or 4." The blonde tried, being ignored completely as her sister jumped in.

"Oh, was that why she was assaulting that guy when we walked in?" Ruby asked. The amber eyed girl gave her a nod, confirming the brunette's thoughts.

"You didn't try to stop her?!" Weiss accused, glaring at Blake, who just returned an unaffected look. It was clear she wasn't phased in the slightest.

"I did try, but she didn't listen to a word I said." The raven haired girl replied, turning to glare at Yang. "She even ruined my favorite tea blend, so she'll be paying that back full and then some." The blonde looked down in shame.

"S-sorry Blakely, I'll make it up to you, I swear!" Yang tried, giving an apologetic look. Blake just shook her head but giggled at her antics all the same.

"Whatever you say, dummy." The bookworm said smiling. Weiss was slowly starting to understand how these two worked together, it was like a weird game of cat and mouse. Blake was a bit more playful than she let on. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you two."

"Good to meet you as well!" Ruby said excitedly, a contrast to the white haired girl's subtle nod that was given. Yang seemed to perk back up as conversation left the topic of her mistakes.

"Well, we should all start heading to breakfast before our big initiation. I heard it's pretty tough." The blonde declared, starting to lead the way to the cafeteria. The rest of the group nodded and began following. As she walked, Weiss decided that today was probably going to be one of her most emotionally stressful.

* * *

The group soon arrived at a table with food in hand, now fully dressed since someone seemed to remember that was important as they were leaving. The group hadn't endured many other incidents unless you considered Yang's puns as such a punishment. Weiss sure seemed to, shown by the way she was still groaning by the time she sat down.

"Alright Yang, I think Weiss is, along with the rest of us, tired of the puns." Ruby said pensively, trying to avoid a conflict between the heiress and the boisterous blonde known as her sister. Yang just gave a sly, unrelenting grin. This was an immediate sign she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"What? The princess can't appreciate some real humor?" The blonde questioned, earning glaring icy eyes completely focused on her. The youngest of the group quickly put her hand over Weiss' in an attempt to calm her, trying to stop the oncoming verbal war. It apparently worked, because a moment later the heiress just sighed and looked away, a tint of pink dawning her cheeks due to the contact with Ruby.

"It's heiress, brute." Weiss corrected in a snipped tone, obviously holding her tongue for the moment. Blake seemed to finally put together why she recognized the white haired girl's name, and before Yang could fuel this morning banter that was obviously heating up, the bookworm spoke.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Blake said, giving Weiss a look of distaste before continuing. "The same company that used faunus as _slaves_ and still continues to mistreat them in the workplace." The table grew deathly quiet at the accusation, worried and startled expressions plastering everyone else's faces. "I'm correct in my assumption of who you are, am I not?"

Now Ruby expected Weiss to get mad at Yang, their personalities clashed in a weird love/hate type of thing. What she didn't expect was the overwhelming _rage_ that seemed to come over the heiress' face because of Blake, the quietest of the group. No contact or soothing words were going to stop this battle. Weiss quickly stood up.

"How dare you! I'll have you know I am in fact the Schnee heiress, and I do think you are making some bold accusations!" The white haired girl yelled in the middle of the cafeteria, gaining the table some unwanted attention. Yang suddenly seemed uncomfortable with the heated glares between the two girls and Ruby was trying to calm down the heiress, only earning a glare herself.

"I would never dream of making any accusations towards your family when I already know all this is true." Blake shot back already on her feet. Her words, though quieter, were laced with just as much hate. The white haired girl seemed to, by some stretch of the imagination, grow even angrier.

"Faunus are paid what they work for," Weiss yelled, turning away from her verbal enemy. The heiress then continued in obvious hopes of having the last word in this argument. "It's not my fault they don't know a single thing about a hard day's work."

Blake was not letting that be the final statement that hung in the air.

"That's pretty ironic coming from the girl who didn't even earn their way here." The raven haired girl accused, making Weiss freeze on the spot for a few seconds. In that moment, everything slowed down as time seemed to try to right a permanent wrong. The Schnee heiress almost seemed dead, considering how still she went, before turning around to show something no one expected to see. The girl's face was red with anger and tears were streaming down it, but her expression remained one of pure hatred.

"You know nothing of what I've had to go through!" Weiss said before stomping off, leaving the group in an uncomfortable silence. Blake's expression suddenly went downcast as she realized what she had done. Ruby and Yang both looked extremely worried, it was obvious the raven haired girl had hit a sensitive spot about the heiress' past.

"Blakey…" Yang was the first to speak up, giving the Blake a concerned look. The girl sighed while resenting the fact she was just as in the wrong as Weiss was.

"Yeah I know, I went too far." The bookworm admitted, not daring to look either of the sisters in the eye. She didn't want to see the disappointed looks she knew were there. They all just sat in an unbearable silence until one of them spoke up.

"I'll go talk to her." Ruby said, slowly walking in the direction of where Weiss had gone. After the rose girl had disappeared, Yang walked over to Blake and hugged her tightly.

"You wanna talk about it?" The blonde asked, seeing there was something more to this whole situation than what her new friend was letting on. Blake looked up to Yang with slightly glazed eyes before answering her questions with another.

"Can you keep a secret Yang?" The raven haired girl asked, getting a nod from the blonde in response. Blake sighed and led Yang out of the school before finally talking. "Let's go on a little walk." As the two continued down a path, the previously angry girl slowly started loosening the bow atop her head. ' _I just hope I can trust her._ '

* * *

When Ruby finally found Weiss, it was in a secluded corner of the school, only now accompanied by a crying heiress and a red clad huntress. The scene was amazing and horrible to the younger girl. The older of the two was so beautiful when she was natural, but the distraught look that caught her eye almost made Ruby start crying herself.

"Weiss…" The brunette muttered worriedly, quickly lowering herself down to the kneeling heiress to embrace her warmly. Weiss wasted no time falling onto Ruby and sobbing into her shoulder. The tears she felt soaking her black top didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Ruby, I-I…" The heiress tried through sobs, only being shushed and soothed by the girl comforting her. Weiss now freely cried as the past caught up with her. Blake didn't know her, or what she went through, the pain and deprivation. It wasn't fair to her. Why was she burdened with a life she didn't want?

"It's alright, I'm here for you." Ruby cooed, calming the heiress slightly. Weiss felt comfortable crying in front of this girl, which was something she'd never experienced before. Ruby felt… Safe. "You wanna talk about it?" The older girl quieted herself before speaking.

"I, was taught to be perfect. I have to be perfect or I won't survive." Weiss managed out, a noticeable trill in her voice. "I hate my father for that, but I can't do anything about it. I never had a childhood. I just sat alone, trained, learned manners and had my hand slapped with a ruler when I messed up." The heiress visibly shuddered on remembrance. "The teacher I had left, and my dad took over. He was bad, so much worse to me when I messed up. He… he hit me, a lot."

Weiss suddenly felt herself being squeezed so hard her back cracked. Ruby was now slightly tearing up as well, throwing the heiress into another sob fest before the younger girl embracing her spoke up.

"Weiss, that's no way to live life. You don't have to be perfect around me, okay? I just want you. When you laugh, smile and act natural it's so much more beautiful than any form of training could be." Ruby said, wiping the tears from the older girl's eyes with her thumb. It was a simple gesture, but one that didn't go unnoticed. It made Weiss' heart flutter and her face redden slightly more than it already had from crying.

"Ruby… "

"Just be you, you're so much more than a name. I see it, Blake will too with time. Be the Weiss I know, because that's the most beautiful Weiss known to Remnant." The brunette finished in a soothing tone, cupping the heiress' chin and lifting it to meet her eyes.

"You're… Too much of a flirt, you dolt." Weiss said with a slight chuckle and a bright blush. Ruby just grinned at her, similar colors dawning her cheeks. "Thank you so much Ruby, it really means a lot."

"Anything for my best friend!" The younger girl replied happily, standing up and offering Weiss a hand. "Come on, we have to get to the locker rooms right after breakfast, so let's start heading over."

As the heiress took the hand up, she felt a twinge of guilt for making Ruby miss her meal just for her. She'd have to make it up to her somehow. ' _Now just don't say anything stupid._ ' "How would you feel about another night out in Vale after initiation?" ' _DAMMIT WEISS!_ ' Was the back and forth battle of Weiss' mind and mouth. Correction of her quick mistake was already on her tongue when she saw the brunette stare at her in slight confusion. "Payback for making you miss breakfast and all."

Ruby suddenly smiled brightly. "You and your debts." The girl teased, poking the heiress who pouted at her. "I'd love to, but first, let's focus on getting through today in one piece." Weiss nodded at that and started walking towards the locker room with Ruby in tow. It seemed today really was going to be very emotionally stressful.

* * *

 **Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This story did a lot better than I thought it would right from the get-go, so I decided to keep on going. I got a few mixed reviews on the Cardin segment last time, and I admit I wrote that before I knew I was actually was going to post this story, at the time it was just used as a connector but Cardin will play an important role later on. Weiss is going to have to encounter him again and it's going to be a story arc, until then I'll try to write her character better. Thank you for all the positive feedback, it honestly makes all this worth while. I have no clear update schedule yet since things in my life still aren't really settling in well but I'll try my best to get it out fast. Thank you all for reading, till next time!**


	3. Promise, Part 2

Flying wasn't exactly something Ruby had planned on doing today, but life seemed to do that to you sometimes. One moment you're stopping a robbery and the next you're being launched into the forest at speeds even she had a hard time comprehe-

"BIRDY NO!"

Well, the bird she'd seen and successfully hit definitely had an even harder time comprehending the brunette's speed.

Time seemed to slow as Ruby brought out Crescent Rose and shot a few rounds at the ground before deciding her current speed was safe enough to land. There was only a second of hesitation as she crouched from the impact before running full speed through the forest. She had landed a lot closer to the cliff everyone had previously been perched on than most of the others, so she had some catching up to do. It was during this run that she had some time to think. Ozpin had explained the rules pretty simply. First person she made eye contact with would be her partner for the rest of her time at Beacon. The only question was, who did she want to be partners with?

Yang was the go to choice, but she had seen how far the blonde had gone. There was no way she was catching up before someone else found her. Maybe Blake? Too quiet. Jaune? No, he seemed kind of weak in all honesty. Who else could she…

The sound of movement being halted rang out as Ruby spotted an almost ghost white figure in front of her. That's when she realized she had found the partner she really wanted. As the white figure turned around, silver and icy blue met. The partnership was now set in stone. The figure seemed to recognize the brunette and smiled.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss said, earning a grin from the younger girl. The heiress had to stop herself from beaming with joy at her newly obtained ally. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot these next few years."

"It seems so princess." Ruby replied, tinting the older girl's cheeks. The brunette had a natural flirty vibe around her that Weiss caught herself victim to way too many times to count.

"Oh shush, dolt." The heiress said before looking away from Ruby in haste. This was accompanied by giggles from the younger girl. Weiss huffed before talking again. "Alright, we've got a temple to find, so let's go before you give me a migraine."

The hurt look that adorned Ruby's face was nothing short of adorable. "Hey! I'm not thaaat bad." The brunette tried, earning a slight grin from her new partner.

"Hm, sometimes I'm not too sure." Weiss joked with a giggle. As she began walking, Ruby followed at her side. Unfortunately for her, the brunette was in quite the playful mood at the moment.

"Oh admit it, you looooove me." Ruby said while nudging the older girl. Those words were all it took to set Weiss' face ablaze. As much as she tried to stop it, the comment dug deeper into her mind. Why did it affect her so much? It wasn't like it really meant anything, Ruby was just trying to tease her, right?

"S-shut up!" The heiress half heartedly yelled. The brunette was only encouraged by this display, immediately making it her main goal to get her partner as red as possible.

"You didn't deny it~." Ruby singsonged while poking Weiss, who was currently rivaling the brunette's cloak in color. God the younger girl really was too good at this. The heiress was usually a lot better at dealing with embarrassing situations. Years of discipline had given her a lot of confidence. Ruby kind of just destroyed all walls of defense she had.

"And I-I refuse t-to comment any further on the m-matter!" Weiss finished. ' _Stop stuttering dammit!_ ' This girl was definitely something special. The brunette took pride in what she'd accomplished with the heiress and hummed happily as the two walked in silence. The quiet wasn't unwelcome, but Ruby definitely had an urge to talk to the older girl. She decided to interrupt the void in conversation.

"So, what made you decide to become a huntress?" The brunette asked. Weiss seemed to go into deep thought while keeping stride before replying.

"Many reasons really. To prove I'm not weak, to stand up against my father, to escape my decided fate." The heiress said before looking over to her partner. "But, I ended up meeting someone who made all of those other reasons miniscule, because she became the reason I never knew was there."

"Oh? And who would that be Weiss?" Ruby said, grinning from ear to ear. The older girl smiled, poking the grinning brunette who yelped in a totally not cute way.

"Some goofball named Ruby." Weiss replied with a giggle. Ruby played along with the joke.

"I know her! I heard she's pretty awesome!" The younger girl said, laughing with the heiress walking beside her. These were the natural moments with Weiss she loved so much. Her smile, her laugh, her true beauty hidden behind the icy exterior that everyone was subjected too. Everyone except Ruby, she was the only one allowed to see the girl like this. It made her feel special.

"Yes, I suppose she's pretty _awesome_." Weiss said, playing with the last word in her mouth a bit as if it was foreign. ' _I'd say she's both pretty and awesome._ ' "Dammit brain!" The heiress hadn't meant to chastise herself aloud.

"Huh?" Ruby questioned. Weiss quickly tried to fix the mistake with a weak smile.

"Oh uh, nothing!" The heiress said quickly, only earning a shrug from the brunette. A comfortable silence soon fell back on their conversation. As they walked, Weiss felt a sense of peace washing over her-

"You're beautiful."

And then there was no peace, and then the older girl was tripping, and now she was on the ground, and Ruby was laughing. ' _Oh joy…'_

"That was the exact reaction I was hoping for." The brunette claimed, offering Weiss a hand up. She took it gratefully, but when Ruby noticed the enormous blush adorning her face, the younger girl burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. The heiress drawled, only encouraging the laughing fit. Weiss wasn't annoyed though, she enjoyed hearing the brunette's laugh. Ruby finally calmed down enough to speak. For better or worse.

"I mean what I said though, you really are beautiful Weiss." Those words made the red on the heiress' face spread to her neck and ears, but she didn't yell at the girl. Weiss just whispered a quick thank you and looked down to avoid the silver orbs.

As the two walked, they seemed to not notice, or not care that they were still holding hands.

* * *

Yang looked over the body of the Ursa that had just collapsed in front of her to see amber eyes.

"Heya kitten." The blonde greeted, earning an eye roll from the raven haired girl in front of her. She eventually grinned along with her.

"Hello Yang, guess I'm not getting rid of you after all." Blake said playfully. The blonde only walked up to her partner and gave her a side hug.

"Not a chance kitty cat." The raven haired girl only smiled at her companion before pushing her away slightly. "Now let's get going, I want to find Ruby before she does something dangerous." Blake nodded and followed Yang as she began walking through the emerald forest.

* * *

"Achoo!" Ruby sneezed suddenly, slightly jarring Weiss out of her thoughts.

"You alright?" The heiress asked, noticing that their hands had just now stopped touching. The brunette nodded after regaining her composure.

"Yeah, something in my nose I guess." Ruby said, rubbing her head in confusion before continuing her trek. She regretted losing the warmth that was Weiss' hand in hers. ' _Stupid beautiful heiress, stop being so irresistible._ ' Meanwhile, Weiss was dealing with the same problem. She desperately wanted to hold the younger girl's hand again and she had no idea why. Maybe she should bring it up? No, too awkward. Ugh, this was infuriatingly difficult. Nothing should be this difficult for her, she was Weiss Schnee after all.

Well, Ruby was the first thing she'd approached with no ideal plan. The heiress could easily deflect suiters, shut down businesses and have the highest ranks of military put behind bars, but she couldn't for the life of her properly communicate with a stupid, pretty girl. What was happening to her? She'd have to research it later.

The two had been walking for quite awhile, and hadn't encountered anyone else. Ruby was starting to worry. "Weiss, what if everyone is in trouble and we're going the completely wrong way?"

"I'm sure everyone can handle themselves." As Weiss said this, the sound of a girl, a few gunshots, a guy and a roaring Ursa rung out somewhere to their left. It was at a range they weren't able to see the sources of the sounds, but it was worrisome nonetheless.

"YEEEHAWWW!"

"RUUUHH!"

"NORA!"

"Well, most of them anyway." The heiress finished with a slight giggle. Ruby laughed at that before addressing the older girl again.

"Should we help them?" The brunette asked nervously, it didn't sound too severe considering the girl's voice was joyous, but she wanted to be sure. As Ruby tried to meet Weiss's eyes, she realized the girl was wearing an expression of worry. She turned around to see what the heiress was looking at and immediately understood.

Before them stood the very essence of evil, the embodiment of what they were being taught to kill. Grimm, and lots of them. If Ruby was counting correctly, 25 Ursa, 15 Beowulves. That was no light load, that's a concentrated group of them. The brunette immediately got ready, all sound drowning out as she held Crescent Rose above her. Weiss did the same, lifting Myrtenaster slightly. The two charged together at an Ursa in front of them while the other grimm slowly surrounded them.

They worked together in usion, Ruby taking lead with a quick strike, leaving an opening for her partner who used a glyph to propel herself over the younger girl before attacking the stunned Ursa. Strike, swipe, swipe, turn, strike, kickoff. Weiss went through the motions in her head as she executed them, finishing with kicking off from the beast and making herself stabilize upside down on a glyph. She watched as Ruby quickly followed through, propelling herself forward with a shot and striking, decapitating the grimm. The heiress refocused on a Beowulf that was behind her partner. She quickly used the glyph to propel her body downwards before she struck right through the monsters head. It came down to the ground with her rapier before fading away. They then regrouped back to back, keeping their weapons at the ready. Something jarred them both out of their concentration though, a recognizable yell only about 100 meters away from them.

"Blakey no!" Yang's voice rang through the forest, followed by yells, breaking of trees and crushing of ground. There was an obvious conflict going on near them involving Ruby's sister and Blake. The brunette went wide eyed and dawned a new look of extreme worry. It was obvious to Weiss that her partner wanted to go help, but bringing more grimm to the already bad situation would probably do everyone more harm than good. The heiress decided she'd be Ruby's hero this time.

"Go." Weiss said, ending a beowulf's life as it closed in on them with a strike through its body. The younger girl looked perplexed for a second.

"Huh?" She made a noise in confusion.

"Go help your sister." The heiress reiterated, finally getting the point across to her partner. Ruby was skeptical at first.

"But-"

"Ruby I'm-" Weiss paused, launching herself into the air and back down quickly with glyphs, ending the life of another grimm behind the younger girl. She then stood up and stared at her partner. "I'm not as weak as you seem to think, I've been training for years. Trust me, I can handle this."

Ruby was hesitant, but gave Weiss a hasty hug before thanking her and running towards an opening in the grimm. As she left she took two swings to kill an Ursa. The heiress watched her partners retreating form before preparing herself for battle. She adjusted her footing before using a glyph to fly at an Ursa, giving a few strikes, retreating to a glyph, then propelling forward and stabbing through the beast.

'Alright, just 34 left.' Weiss thought to herself. She could handle this, this was child's play compared to her training back at the mansion. Still, something in her gut urged to have Ruby next to her, even if it was just as emotional support. ' _Ugh, focus on that later brain, let's get this over with._ ' The heiress jumped over an incoming claw before landing on a another glyph and descending on her foe.

Strike.

* * *

When Ruby arrived to the clearing her sister was in, she saw Yang and Blake fighting something she recognized as a Deathstalker. It's large scorpion claws and tail looked to be an impenetrable defense and an outstanding offense. There was no way those two could take it on themselves. Ruby charged in, armed and ready.

The brunette took a hefty strike at the beast, but was easily deflected, causing her to fly backwards before landing with the help of Crescent Rose. Yang immediately noticed the arrival of her sister. "Ruby?"

"Hey Yang, thought you could use some help." Ruby said with a smile. The blonde immediately put on a cocky look a pointed at herself with her thumb.

"I could've taken it easy." Yang said proudly. A certain raven haired girl near her scoffed at that causing her partner to frown. "Okay mayyybe we could use some help." Ruby giggled before lifting her weapon, preparing for battle.

"Just a heads up, this things shell is strong, I think it's only weak point is it's underside and tail." Blake said calmly, lifting Gambol Shroud. The brunette nodded at the raven haired girl before once again focusing on the enemy. This was it, this was when she'd prove she really was more than just some kid who got pushed ahead. She could prove she was a true huntress. The Deathstalker began charging, and Ruby did the same.

Strike

* * *

Strike

Weiss took down yet another grimm. She was doing well, but had taken some heavy hits early on. She could feel her aura becoming almost dangerously low. She only had 3 left though, she was sure she could get through this. Just finish the rest quickly.

Jump, strike, retreat, forward, strike, 2 left. This wasn't bad, she could do this. She was tired, sure, but this would be easy. The heiress jumped high with the use of a glyph and came down on the last Beowulf. Strike. One Ursa left. Weiss turned around just in time to see the claw before it made contact with her arm, knocking her back slightly.

She felt blood, not much, but that meant she was running on almost no aura. The claw had successfully left a small cut on her arm. That was not a good sign. Unfortunately that wasn't the last of bad signs. The heiress looked up on time to see a Nevermore flying past her. It was abnormally large and heading towards Ruby.

 _Ruby!_

She needed to hurry, this was about to get bad. Really, _really_ bad. She still had a little dust left, not much, but enough to get this over with quickly. One swipe from Weiss and the fire was hurled at the Ursa, setting it ablaze and finishing it off. Finally finished with the horde, the heiress slumped down to her knees, hoping to rest slightly once the adrenaline wore off.

"Yang move!" The cry from her brunette friend immediately spiked her adrenaline levels. She _had_ to go save Ruby. She owed her that much. Weiss immediately got up and started sprinting in the direction of the noise, speeding up when she heard sharp objects hitting the solid dirt a bit ahead of her. ' _Dammit! Move faster!_ '

Once the treeline broke, it was like everything went in slow motion. Ruby was pinned by her cape via a Nevermore feather. A Deathstalker was also dangerously close to the girl. Yang was knocked off to the side, Blake was slumped against a tree and four figures were far away but approaching. One had black hair with a pink stripe, one was a ginger, one was a scrawny blonde and the other was a pure redhead. ' _They won't make it to her in time._ '

All conscious thought and training left in an instant as Weiss charged using a glyph, and the last of her aura. The Deathstalker's blade-like stinger was coming down at the brunette. This was it, this was her chance to prove she wasn't just a name. She wasn't just Weiss Schnee, she was Weiss, the huntress. She wasn't bound to her fate, she created it. ' _I'm sorry Ruby, for making you break your promise._ '

The heiress did the first thing that came to her slowed down mind, as the stinger was merely a few inches away from her partner. She jumped in front of her. For a moment she could see all the missed opportunities in her life flash before her eyes. The loneliness, deprivation and sadness were most of her memories, but nearing the end, she saw her short moments with Ruby. The night in Vale, the morning on the roof, the emotional talk at the school. That was enough to make this all worth it, and she did something weird in an awful situation like this. She smiled. Heh, she was going to die smiling, how weird.

She felt the impact for just a split second before everything went black.

* * *

Darkness, it surrounded her, it was all she saw, all she felt. She knew she was present, but an unnerving feeling of tranquility and peace ran through her almost ghost-like form.

 _W… s_

It was nice and quiet, she didn't want to wake up.

 _.. ei.. s_

That voice was familiar…

 _We…_

Maybe she should find the source.

 _Is… sh… gone…_

She didn't like how that reminiscent voice sounded when it was sad, she had to wake up. Did she know how anymore? If so, why even bother? What could she do about someone feeling emotions she didn't understand? What made her important?

"Be the Weiss I know, because that's the most beautiful Weiss known to Remnant."

Ah, those words, the person who spoke them. That's why she was important, that girl who really did care about her. But who was that girl? She didn't know. All she knew was the color black. It engulfed her, controlled her and brought her in. It was like being held but not wanting to fight it. It was cold, so cold, but she was used to that. She _needed_ to find that girl though. There was something she still needed to say. Suddenly a spark of red appeared, but it was retreating. That was her!

She wasted no time running after that color, catching up to it slowly. It was so close but her legs felt like bricks. She pushed on, putting every fiber of her being towards reaching that speck of color in this void. She could feel her muscles screaming for a break but she didn't stop, she couldn't afford to. She could nearly touch it, just a little more! Her hands grabbed at it and suddenly color surrounded her vision. She wasn't ready to go yet, she still had someone who cared about her, and she was _not_ going to lose that now.

I'm coming, Ruby.

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes.

Her vision was immediately assaulted by what looked to be bright lights. She couldn't quite hear and trying to move just invoked extreme pain in her side. As her vision cleared and her hearing came back, beeps from a heart monitor were all that could be heard. What she saw was a large infirmary she'd been to just yesterday. The only difference was, she was now connected to a drip and a few other things she wasn't exactly familiar with.

"What in the hell happened?" Weiss managed before coughing. Her voice was raspy and her throat was dry. She looked outside to see it was well into the night. Before she could stop herself she looked down at her body that was covered in a robe of sorts. She couldn't feel anything in her right side, but maybe that was partially due to the drugs that were being constantly fed through her bloodstream. What most likely was causing that was the obvious damage done there. Her whole body was wrapped up but the bandages on the right were red and obviously padded more. That was bad. Suddenly memories of earlier flashed through her head. She remembered running, getting hit, and saving Ruby.

Where was Ruby?! ' _I hope she escaped alright, but, how am I alive?_ ' Weiss questioned to herself. She decided she'd rest her questions for now and focus on finding her partner. It didn't take long for the heiress to look around and see in a chair close to her bed was the curled up sleeping figure of the previously mentioned brunette. She looked drained, then again, Weiss was sure she looked worse. Should she wake her?

Turns out she wouldn't be getting a choice in the matter as Ruby's eyes began to flutter open. The brunette looked at her warily before her eyes went wide. Her partner immediately got out of her chair and ran at the heiress. A hug soon followed.

"Weiss! You're okay!" Ruby cheered, seeming to forget the older girl was hurt until she grunted in protest. The brunette backed away sheepishly before tearing up.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked worriedly. She hated seeing her sad, it felt worse than any pain any grimm could invoke. She reached up as far as her body would let her and stroked her partner's cheek.

"I-I don't know w-what I would've d-done i-if I had lost you." Ruby said sincerely, holding back sobs while tears streamed down her face. "Never d-do that again, y-you dolt." Weiss giggled when the brunette used her go-to insult.

"Hey, just because I did something you would do doesn't mean I am you, and it certainly doesn't mean you can say that." The heiress said, a smile adorning both of their faces. "So, what happened after I lost consciousness?" Weiss said in a more serious tone.

"I, kinda lost it. Heh…" Ruby replied while scratching the back of her head in shame. The older girl was still a bit confused by the answer.

"What do you mean you lost it?" Weiss asked. Her partner sighed before going over the events that transpired.

"There were some others that helped with the Deathstalker, but I took on the Nevermore myself. I, wasn't myself during that fight. I wasn't fighting just because they were grimm, I was fighting to protect you, like I promised." Ruby's expression went downcast after that. "But I guess I already failed at that huh?" The brunette's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Weiss felt something tug at her heart when she saw that. She wanted so badly to comfort the girl, so she did as best she could. The heiress reached up and pulled her partner back down to her and cuddled the girl in a slightly awkward position.

"Ruby, don't say that, I'm just happy that you weren't hurt." Weiss cooed into the younger girl's ear as she let out sobs. Ruby eventually climbed into the bed the heiress was on and cuddled with her while being mindful of how sensitive she was right now.

"W-well after that." The brunette continued, quieting her crying in favor of speaking with her partner. "I brought you back along with the others, we got these relic things too and after you were brought to the infirmary I had to go so I could be present for announcement of teams. Guess who we're with?"

"Who?" Weiss asked curiously. Ruby flashed her a small smile before continuing.

"Yang and Blake. We're all members of team RWBY, and yours truly is the team leader!" The brunette said happily before being promptly flicked on the forehead. "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Quiet down, I'm drugged and have a headache." Weiss said, but couldn't suppress the smile that graced her lips. "So your team leader? Then you better count on me being the best teammate you'll ever have." Ruby nodded and buried her head in the crook of the heiress' neck. The older girl's face went ablaze at this sudden intimate contact and had a hard time calming herself down. She could feel the her partner's soft warm breaths tickling her neck and sending shivers down her spine. ' _Must just be the drugs._ '

"Hey Weiss? Do you remember when I said you were beautiful?" Ruby asked, and if she hadn't already been blushing, Weiss' face would've gone from pale to a deep red that rivaled her partner's own attire in mere seconds.

"Y-yes, I do r-recall that event." The heiress answered honestly. Why was she so damn nervous? This. wasn't normal for her. She was usually calm and collected, but Ruby made that nearly impossible.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, what do you… Yknow, think about me… Look wise." The brunette asked, growing quieter by the second, a blush accompanying it. Weiss was nearly frozen still by the question. "What I mean to ask is, do you think I'm… Good looking?"

"Y-You…" The older girl started talking, but lost all words quickly. How was she supposed to respond to that? Did she even know the answer? Her mouth began moving without much permission from her brain. "You're, very beautiful Ruby. The most beautiful person I've ever met."

Ruby blushed heavily but kept her head buried in her partner's neck. "And you said I was too much of a flirt." The brunette whispered bashfully. Weiss replied by poking the girl's sides, eliciting a yelp in protest. "H-hey, quit!"

"And why should I?" The older girl asked innocently, but it was obvious she knew exactly what she was doing. Ruby looked up at her partner and pouted in embarrassment.

"Because I'm… " The brunette's last word was unintelligible due to her quiet mumbling. Weiss was starting to like making her partner flustered, and decided to play along with this little game.

"What was that? Didn't catch that last word." The heiress said teasingly. The red on her partner's face was almost too rewarding at this point. Teasing Ruby, she decided, was one of her favorite activities.

"Nothing…" The younger girl said quietly. Too bad Weiss was not letting it go now. She was bound and determined to get Ruby to admit it to her.

"Oh really? Well in that case…" Weiss trailed off and began incessantly poking the girl's sides lightly. The brunette immediately tensed up and stifled giggles. The heiress didn't have to wait long though, because just a few seconds afterwards her partner broke into giggles and lightly swatted her hand away.

"Alrighihihit I gihihive!" Ruby said between laughs. Weiss stopped but kept her hand where it was subconsciously. "I-I'm t-ticklish…" The younger girl finished. The heiress just giggled at her before responding.

"I could've told you that, due to your dearest sister." Weiss finished, smirking at the pouting brunette. Her pouting was interrupted by a very cute yawn. _Big_ , she meant to say big, a very _big_ yawn. "Wait, how long have you been up by me?"

"Well, it's near 1 AM right now, and I only recently fell asleep." Ruby said, getting quieter when she saw the scowl adorning her partner's face.

"Ruby! You need to sleep, you dolt!" Weiss said worriedly. The brunette just smiled at her and shook her head no. "What do you mean no?"

"I wouldn't care if I didn't sleep at all, I want to make sure you're okay." Ruby said sincerely, but her expression quickly went to one of worry. "I don't think you really know how scared I was. I was so terrified I would lose you."

"Ruby…" The heiress started, looking the girl directly in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I still have you, and nothing will change that, and I promise you'll always have me, no matter what." Both of them took a few seconds to admire each other. Even if they both looked like they hadn't slept in days, they still thought the other was beautiful. "Now, your going to sleep here tonight so I can make sure you don't deprive yourself of it anymore." Was Weiss' totally not excuse to get her partner to stay.

"Ay ay captain." Ruby said, yawning again and snuggling back into the crook of the heiress' neck. It wasn't long before the older girl heard light breathing and eventual soft snoring. ' _I'm so glad to have met her._ ' The heiress thought to herself. Since the brunette was on her left, Weiss looked to her right where she saw a nightstand with all her belongings on it. ' _Of course she brought my stuff to me.'_

The heiress, through slight pain, reached over and grabbed the snowflake crested journal known as her diary along with a black fountain pen. She put in the unlock code and opened the journal to a new page. Another day, another entry, and there were quite a few events she had to write about.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've had quite an emotionally stressful day. Ruby brought me up to a balcony and we cuddled while watching dawn break, as friends of course. She also complimented me and continued to throughout the day. I swear most of the time I'm with her I'm blushing. I had some… Difficulties with one of her sister's friends and I'm going to try to resolve that as soon as possible. Initiation was scary to say the least. I almost sacrificed my life for that dolt, but, I feel like I did the right thing. I'm not sure why but I was content with dying like that. I just have this weird feeling in my chest whenever I'm around her and it doesn't make sense to me yet, I'll have to look into it as soon as possible. I'm not sure how bad my injury I sustained is yet but it hurts to move, I'll probably be out of commission for awhile. Yet again, Ruby made gloom things happy by staying by my side throughout the night. I'm so thankful for her, and she really cares about me, it feels so warm and nice. I really enjoy her company. I hope she enjoys mine as much as she says._

Weiss put her pen down after putting a fitting conclusion on, already feeling the drugs and fatigue weigh her down. She closed her journal, locked it and placed it back in the nightstand before slightly turning towards her partner. She couldn't really think straight at the moment and due to that, the immense tiredness, and possibly overwhelming emotions, she did something unusual.

"Goodnight Ruby."

Weiss leaned her head down and kissed the top of the sleeping girl's head.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Wow, what a chapter, and what a week I've had. Quarter finals just ended and I now have a lot more free time to write, and maybe even go back and fix previous chapters. I really enjoyed writing this one, and after seeing the success of my second chapter, I'm happy to say I'm going to make this a quite a long story with a lot of fun for this adorable pair. I'm also on the lookout for a beta reader, but you'd be quite surprised on how hard it is to find someone who's okay with same gender relationships, so if any of you would want to help me out it'd be greatly appreciated! (You'd be getting, though unpolished, early access to new chapters as well before they're posted in order to help, so bonuses!)**

 **Now don't get me wrong, I love Whiterose soooo much, but I'm also not dead set on one ship only. I'm currently holding a poll on my profile that will only be up for a week to decide which ship one-shot I should do. If you'd like to give your opinion go check out the poll and vote! Thank you for reading, till next time!**


	4. The Reaper's Desire

Weiss had been stuck in the infirmary bed for a few weeks. It wasn't the worst thing ever, disregarding her first fears of having to catch up on schoolwork. Ruby made that fear disappear by taking two sets of notes. Though the brunette had admitted she wasn't too used to paying much attention, the older girl was extremely grateful nonetheless.

The heiress' days in the brightly lit room were… interesting. She had a lot of time to study and Ruby visited often, but Weiss still quite frequently found herself bored and lost in her troublesome thoughts about her feelings towards her partner. She eventually decided to confide in the internet for answers. The results the heiress found had the opposite effect she had hoped for.

Rather than disproving her ever growing fears of being something she didn't understand, Weiss' research led to only one conclusion. She may be gay. It honestly would explain a lot, considering she had never found any men attractive no matter how many she'd seen. This was worrisome to her for many reasons though.

She didn't understand it. She'd never understood how someone could be attracted to the same gender, but then again, any attraction at all really didn't make too much sense to her either. The heiress was known to be cold towards any suitor who tried to gain her hand, though she'd never really shown any disgust towards women. That may just have been due to the fact she hadn't been as exposed to them but it still left a weird feeling in her gut.

Another reason she didn't like these findings was that her father would _never_ accept that. He was a very firm fighter when it came to his beliefs, and would rather have her disowned than accept that she was gay.

But quite possibly the largest of these reasons Weiss wanted her research to be disproven, was the approval- and/or disapproval- of her teammates, mostly Ruby. She had no idea where the girl stood on topics like this, but she wasn't exactly sure how to bring it up in conversation. ' _Oh hey Ruby, I'm gay so please accept that. If you don't I don't think I'll be able to look you in the eye again without hating myself.'_ Weiss was getting in her own way at this point, considering every bad outcome possible. In fact, she was so caught up in her mind she didn't realize her partner had walked in until she was right in front of her.

"Uh Weiss, you alright?" Ruby asked, immediately bringing the heiress out of her thoughts. The older girl made a weird sound in surprise, which quickly dropped in pitch as she tried to regain herself. It was weird, it was improper, and damn did the brunette think it was cute.

"Sorry Ruby, yes I'm quite alright." Now here was the most forefront of the heiress' problems. If Weiss truly decided to accept she was gay, it'd explain her feelings towards Ruby. The tugging at her heart, her natural want to protect her. It would all be explained, and that scared her. It scared her so much.

She didn't _want_ to like Ruby. She had finally found someone who truly cared about her, and Weiss was not willing to tarnish it over some stupid teenage crush. This would pass eventually, she was sure of it. Maybe. Okay, she wasn't too sure, but she really hoped it would. She didn't want to lose her new best friend.

"Earth to Weiss. Anyone in there?" The brunette asked, poking the heiress to try to bring her eyes back into focus. It worked as Weiss was once again brought out of her thoughts, only left to stare at her partner.

"Oh ha ha, you're very funny." She said, smiling lightly. Ruby beamed at that and stood rather proudly for a moment.

"I like to believe so." The brunette giggled after that along with Weiss before gaining a more serious- well, as serious as Ruby got- tone to her voice. "So what's going on in that head of yours?"

"W-what could you m-mean?" Weiss stuttered out, caving at her partner's caring yet serious look.

"You went blank for a good minute or so, what's wrong? You know you can tell me." Ruby said, a caring look adorning her face.

Weiss panicked in her head for a few seconds, trying to find the best way to dodge this impending bullet known as Ruby's curiosity. "W-well, it's just I'm…" ' _Don't slip up, not now.'_ "Apprehensive, I've been stuck in this bed for awhile, and I'm finally getting discharged today. It's going to be difficult to get back into a rhythm." Oh yeah, she was getting out today. ' _Good job brain._ '

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'll be by your side through it all." Ruby said, hugging Weiss in an attempt to comfort her. The older girl appreciated the gesture and reciprocated almost immediately. She had recently gained quite the craving for physical contact with her partner. She had it pretty bad, didn't she?

"Thank you. So, how's school been?" Weiss asked, trying to find any conversation to distract her. Ruby released the heiress and smiled widely.

"It's been great! I've been keeping up well and Combat 101 is soooo fun! Oh, before I forget." The brunette handed her partner today's notes in Grimm Studies. Weiss took them gratefully before Ruby continued. "I can't wait for you to see how we set up our dorm room. We have bunk beds!"

"Bunk beds?" Well, if Weiss wasn't distracted before, she sure was now. "What do you mean by bunk beds?" Ruby gave a sheepish look and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well, I-uh, wasn't supposed to tell you that, so you'll just have to wait and see." The brunette's smile was enough to make her back down and instead remain curious in silence. "That reminds me, do you remember when you offered me another night in Vale?"

Weiss felt her whole body stop in that moment. She had promised that, hadn't she? And though her heart was filled with relief that her partner remembered, she also felt worry, because now it was possible this would mean more to her than just a night out as friends. There was a chance she wanted more than that. So what was she supposed to do. Well, apparently she _wasn't_ supposed to wear a startled expression and not respond, as Ruby reacted quite badly to that choice.

"O-oh I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just uh, l-leave you be…" Apparently the brunette took it as some form of denial, which she was _not_ good at handling. This was clearly displayed to Weiss by the tears forming at the corners of her eyes and her downcast expression. Ruby started turning around slowly but the heiress quickly reacted to stop her partner.

"Wait Ruby!" Weiss threw her body forward much faster than her slightly sore side would allow. Pain flowed through her but she didn't care. Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her back before she could leave, looking right into the glazed-over silver orbs. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that, I was just surprised you remembered is all." Damn, it really hurt to lie to the younger girl.

"Oh, wow I thought it was something completely different, heh." Ruby said before attempting to draw patterns in the marble floor with the toe of her boot. It was a nervous mannerism she had picked up long ago. "So, would you be interested in going out with me?" A pause, a realization, and two blushing girl's later and Ruby was blabbering out a correction, waving her hands in front of her face for emphasis. "N-not like that! I meant like, out in Vale again together. But not like _together_ together, like as friends! I'm sorry I don't think before I talk and-"

Weiss put a finger to her partner's mouth, effectively quieting her. "Ruby," The heiress said, making the brunette's heart stop for the moment of silence. "I'd be delighted to." Weiss finished, a smile gracing her lips afterwards.

"Really? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby cheered, nearly tackling her partner back onto the bed with the force of her hug. "I'll stay with you until you're discharged so I can make sure you get back to the dorm alright."

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." A nurse said as she walked in, carrying a clipboard and a pen. She had blonde hair, green eyes, a wide smile and a name tag that read 'Mary'. "I just need you to sign here Ms. Schnee, then you're free to go."

Ruby was quick to scramble off Weiss in embarrassment but the Mary just giggled at that.

Weiss grabbed the clipboard from Mary before signing in the listed box and handing it back. The heiress then got up, slowly getting used to her numb legs, before beginning to walk out of the room with Ruby holding her hand for support.

"Have fun you lovebirds!" Mary said with a laugh as the two left. Weiss could immediately feel a strong heat rise to her cheeks, and inspection of Ruby's face showed the same thing. Neither commented on it though, to avoid even more embarrassment.

The duo walked in a semi-comfortable silence, leaving Weiss more or less to her own thoughts. She let her mind wander to the days after initiation up till now. The heiress learned she had sustained a nearly fatal injury. It was uncommon for hunters or huntresses to even consider taking on something like a Deathstalker without aura.

The gash on her side she had been allowed to see was nothing short of horrifying. She had been told that she was lucky to survive, and even luckier that the wound wouldn't scar, as the injury was more impact than puncture. That and her aura was strong enough to heal it before permanent damage. She would still have a nasty bruise and an extremely sore side for a week or so.

There was only one thing that was worrying Weiss more than her healing injury. She had kissed Ruby. Okay, it was her forehead, but still! She hadn't meant to. It was instinct and she slept so soundly afterward, but she woke up the next morning in a panic after realizing it wasn't a dream

Weiss didn't even consider the possibility that Ruby would like her back, it seemed impossible, and because of that she decided she'd be putting a conscious effort towards not letting the girl discover her possible feelings. She'd do anything to make sure she didn't lose her partner.

* * *

When Weiss arrived in the team RWBY's dorm, she didn't really know how to feel. Ruby hadn't lied, there were bunk beds, just not in the traditional sense. The top bed on the right of the room was held up by books. The top bed on the left was hanging by sheets and rope.

It all looked chaotic, unorganized, and yet still put a smile on the heiress' face. It all looked very _Ruby-like_ , she thought.

"Heyyy, the Ice Queen's back!" Yang cheered, causing Weiss to scowl.

"You can call me by my name you know?" The heiress pointed out sharply. Yang only grinned and stepped closer to her adversary.

"Yeah, and where's the fun in that?" The blonde locked eyes with Weiss in that moment, a strong tension filling the air around them. Ruby was about to step in and stop the two but her sister spoke up first. "Well, as fun as an argument with the Schnee would be, I've got to talk to ya. _Alone."_ Lilac eyes flashed red at that.

Weiss audibly gulped before nodding her head and following Yang back out of the room and into the hallway. Despite being slightly scared of the blonde, she stood her ground and tried to come off as unaffected.

"So what's this all about, I don't have all da-" As Weiss tried to finish, she was interrupted by something _very_ strange and unexpected. Yang hugged her.

"Thank you, for saving her." The blonde said with a tone Weiss had never heard from the blonde before, it was heartfelt and real. She really didn't know how to respond, so she reciprocated the hug in a last ditch effort.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, still confused by these seemingly random acts of kindness from the boisterous blonde.

"Ruby, you borderline saved her life, so I both trust and thank you immensely." Suddenly, everything clicked in Weiss' mind and she felt genuine happiness from Yang's words. "Yknow, she really likes you Schnee, I've never seen her warm up to anybody as fast as you."

"W-well I u-uh…" The heiress' words caught in her throat at the statement the taller girl had made. She tried to get out a response, but Yang beat her to it with a laugh.

"Hey, I trust you, remember? I'm sure you'll treat her well, I actually had an idea if you want to hear it." Weiss, whose face was now mildly pink, nodded meekly against the blonde's shoulder. Yang pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Ruby told me she was planning on asking you on another little date. Assuming you said yes, how would you like me to help you get ready?"

If Weiss wasn't still being held by the shoulders, she would've most likely fallen to the floor. On top of that, she knew her blush was growing immensely. She only nodded instead of speaking any words, too embarrassed to even try at this point.

"Great! I may not seem like it, but I have quite the attention to detail." Yang said with a wink. Weiss looked away bashfully while muttering something under her breath. "Oh! I almost forgot." Now that the conversation topic had seemed to change, the heiress was able to look up into lilac eyes. "Try to fix things with Blakey soon, please? I may have made her feel better, and neither of you meant what you said, but she's still hurting and I'm willing to bet you are too."

"Y-yeah, I'll try my best." Weiss said sincerely. Yang nodded confidently with a bright smile before beginning to walk back to the room, motioning for the heiress to follow.

"Thanks Ice Queen, now let's get back, we have another team for you to meet before I get you all prettied up for our leader." Yang said with yet another teasing wink. Weiss blushed but followed her teammate back to the dorm room.

* * *

Once they arrived back, four slightly familiar people had showed up, Weiss just wasn't sure exactly where she remembered them from. Ruby seemed happy to have them there and even Blake was slightly smiling while reading.

"Hiya!" Was the greeting from the orange haired girl. She seemed overly excited and energetic, like Ruby times 200. Speaking of which, said brunette spoke up.

"Weiss, this is Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. They make up team JNPR. They're also our dorm neighbors across the hall!" Ruby cheered, gesturing towards each individual member of the team as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you." Weiss said with a slight smile. She received smiles back varying from calm to energetic. The heiress now remembered these four, they were running to her team's aid in the Emerald Forest.

"Now as much as we all would love to get to know each other more," Yang said, walking around Weiss before looking at her. "Ice Queen here and Rubes have got a date comin' up, and we gotta get em' prepared." Both mentioned girls went red in the face.

"Yang! What'd I say about calling it a date!?" Ruby whined, only getting an accomplished grin in response. The team JNPR members all held varying emotions, but it seemed the one known as Nora was bouncing and cheering.

"Now, team JNPR and Blakey, you're all gonna handle getting my sis ready. I'll handle shorty over here on my own." Yang's grin was still widespread as she brought Weiss into a side hug. The heiress immediately pushed her away in anger due to the previous comment about her... _vertical challenges_. "Alright, let's get to work!"

* * *

Weiss admired the reflection that stared back at her in the mirror from her chair. Her hair was let down and she was wearing a white dress with an icy blue gradient towards the bottom along with white heels. Makeup had been lightly applied and her hair had been straightened to perfection. But no matter how much she did, nothing covered the scar on her left eye. She traced her fingers over it in reminiscence, but before her mind could delve any deeper, a tall blonde put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"You look great." Yang said genuinely. Weiss nodded at this but really didn't see what so many others did. She just saw herself as cruel and icy, despite hating when people pointed that out. "Weiss, be honest with me, how do you feel about Rubes?" The heiress hesitated only a moment before speaking.

"It would be pointless to lie to you, wouldn't it?" Weiss sighed but resolved herself to answer the taller girl. "I think I like her. I'm not sure yet, but it feels like it, despite me never really having crushes or interests until now."

"Yeah I kind of saw as much." Yang said unexpectedly. Weiss looked back at her in confusion.

"How so?" The heiress asked. Yang gave her a soft smile before replying.

"No one does what you did with no second thought for someone who they don't care about immensely." Yang said, punching Weiss lightly on her bare shoulder. The heiress shoved her slightly.

"That was an unnecessary triple negative." Weiss retorted before gradually adorning a look of worry. "So, you aren't mad at me?"

"Listen, I didn't like you at first, but you proved you really care about her, and that's all I want for her. Someone who will _always_ be there for her, so as long as you promise me you won't hurt her…" Yang turned towards her with a warm smile. "Then I think we'll get along just fine Ice Queen."

Weiss smiled at that and then turned to look back at the mirror. "Thank you Yang."

"No problem! So, where ya got in mind to take your date?" Yang asked before being handed Weiss' scroll with a flashy looking ad on the screen. The blonde's smile softened as she looked up from the device. "She'll love it."

Weiss muttered a breathy "I hope so." Before standing up from her chair. "Well, I can't keep her waiting forever. Let's get going." The heiress lead the way out of the dorm bathroom before heading in the direction of the location Ruby had said to meet her, which was quite ironic honestly. Yang waved her off before walking away.

* * *

When Weiss arrived at Beacon's fountain, she swore someone stole her ability to speak. Ruby stood there in the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen, or maybe it was the girl wearing it?

"I hope I don't look too flashy, heh. Team JNPR kinda got in a fight about how much I should do with myself." Ruby said, looking down at the ground with a blush. Scratch that, it was _definitely_ the girl wearing it.

The dress itself was red with black frills at the bottom. One thing that caught the heiress' attention more than she liked to admit was how form fitting it was. The dress reached just below her knees and had a slit on the side. The brunette was also wearing black stockings along with a pair of dress shoes. Not to mention the light, yet noticeable makeup. All of this had Weiss speechless.

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby asked, noticing the heiress had gone blank. It took a few silent seconds before it registered in her brain that she was supposed to respond.

"Oh! Uh, what is it Ruby?" Weiss asked, breaking out of her previous trance like state.

"You were staring." The brunette said, breaking into giggles afterwards. Weiss' face flushed as she tried to come up with an argument against what her partner had claimed.

"No I was not!" Weiss mentally face palmed at that. ' _Good job Weiss, real strong argument you came up with._ '

"You totally were~." Ruby teased, causing more heat to rise to Weiss' face. The two went back and forth like this until they reached the airship.

They rode in relative silence besides the startled noise Weiss made when Ruby's hand found her's. She didn't resist it though, she laced her fingers between the brunette's, despite the blush crawling to her cheeks.

* * *

Walking through Vale was definitely not filled with the same previous silence. Ruby, on top of constantly asking where they were going, started up some light conversation. It was mostly talk of what Weiss missed out on.

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to hear more of these stories about Professor Port, I'm afraid we've arrived." Weiss said, bringing Ruby's attention to the tall building that stood before them. It was a beautiful looking Cinema the brunette didn't even know existed.

What really thrilled Ruby though, was the movie she saw was playing tonight. It was a visual adaptation of a book series she absolutely loved, 'The Reaper's Desire.'

"Wow, I didn't even know they made this!" Ruby exclaimed, turning to Weiss with a wide smile. "How did you know I liked this?"

"Did you honestly forget you told me on the third day you visited?" Weiss questioned. Ruby turned away in embarrassment but nodded nonetheless. "Dolt. Well you did, and I saw it online while I was researching about-" The heiress cut herself off quickly before her mind let her say anymore.

"Huh?" Ruby's previous embarrassment disappeared in place of curiosity, one of her strongest traits.

"Grimm Studies! I was researching for Grimm Studies and nothing else!" Weiss rushed out a bit too quickly with a noticeable blush over her cheeks. "A-anyway, shall we go in?" The heiress gestured towards the entrance, earning a nod in response.

As they reached the door, Ruby opened it and gestured for Weiss to enter. "Beautiful ladies first!" Was the brunette's remark as Weiss began to walk forward. Fine, the girl wanted to flirt? She could do that too. Probably.

Weiss leaned down to Ruby's ear and whispered. "You staying out here already breaks that rule." She was rewarded with a bright blush before dragging her partner in.

When they reached the counter and asked for tickets, Weiss spotted Ruby reaching for her wallet which was in the purse she had brought. The heiress was too fast though, as she immediately located her snow-crested card in her own bag and handed it to the cashier.

" _Weeeeiss._ " Ruby whined, getting a half-hearted glare in response.

"You can pay for the next one." And there she went, speaking before thinking. Now this was going to be embarrassing to try to cover up. "I-if there i-is another one, I mean." The heiress corrected, a blush already coming across her own cheeks.

Ruby laughed before responding. "I'd love to go to another… Whatever these are." The brunette said with a warm smile. One that even melted the Ice Queen's heart. The moment was short lived though, as Ruby pulled her along to the snack line.

Ruby's excitement over the food, albeit expected, was a cute display. The girl nearly jumped with how fast she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

After getting snacks, the two of them entered the barely lit room playing their movie. They both grabbed seats at the back and settled in for the start of the previews. Ruby constantly ate popcorn during this time.

"You're going to have none left for the movie, dolt." Weiss said pointedly, which earned her Ruby sticking out her tongue. Rather than be mad, the heiress just giggled at her partner's charming childishness.

The movie itself was about a reaper who had fallen in love with a princess. The princess shared these feelings, but could never find a life with the reaper, her father would never allow it. They decided to meet in secret, becoming closer with each encounter.

The father began to notice the absence of his daughter and eventually found out about the reaper who was stealing his daughter's heart. In his spite and anger, he sent the entire Kingdom after it.

The reaper could've easily taken down all of the soldiers charging her in the final battle, but she sat there and allowed each attack. She was left tattered and nearly dead before the princess found her. The royal girl cursed her own name and shed many tears as she held her true love in her arms.

The princess questioned how this had happened, being told that true feelings for a human soul weakened a reaper's. It wasn't fair, the princess shouted, blood soaking through both of their clothes. The reaper simply smiled before leaning upwards and kissing the royal girl. After a few seconds of their lips being locked, the reaper faded away to another realm, leaving the crying girl alone in the bloodstained field.

Just as the princess truly began to break down, a recognizable voice echoed around her. The voice said, _don't worry, I'll be back for you, I promise._

The princess continued to live a sad life for nearly a year, waiting for her reaper to return. But the day never came, and she continued living on under her father's wrath. One day, the princess couldn't stand it anymore.

She climbed the tower that had been her prison for years. Looking down to the foreboding ground from a terrace, she made a critical decision. Slowly she made her way towards the edge, tears streaming down her face.

The princess didn't want to live in a world without her true love, so she would stop. She would stop living here and make her way into a new world, in which she'd reunite with her reaper.

Just as she took the last step and fell, she was caught in midair by a bright light. As the figure gained a form, it was revealed to be the reaper, surrounded in a bright light. She spoke of how she was glad she came back just in time, then offered the princess a chance to leave this world behind with her.

The princess agreed, allowing the reaper to extract her soul from her very body. She was then led into the Heavens, following her reaper. As they reached the clouds and parted from the mortal world, they shared a long and passionate kiss, before the screen faded to credits.

As the movie ended, Weiss became aware of the fact that her hand had found Ruby's at some point throughout the movie. She would've pulled away, but she felt the brunette tighten her grip, causing the heiress to look at her. When Weiss saw that Ruby's eyes were filled with tears, she squeezed back in support.

By the time they exited the large room, still holding hands, Ruby had wiped the tears from her eyes and commented on how well the movie had done at portraying the books. Weiss agreed that it was quite a good movie, despite never reading the series itself.

The walk back to the airship docks was mostly talk of the movie and Ruby comparing differences between it and the book series. They had finally grown comfortable enough to hold hands without blushing, so conversation flowed relatively well despite a specific comment from the younger of the two.

"Hey Weiss, I don't think I said it before, but you look amazing in that dress." Ruby said, dusting the heiress' cheeks slightly. She mustered up the courage to respond to the genuine compliment.

"You as well." Weiss whispered, looking towards the ground but never letting go of Ruby's hand. Conversation returned to normal after that.

* * *

Once they entered their dorm room, all calmness of the night disappeared due to the scene before both of the girls.

Blake and Yang were… Getting friendly. The raven haired girl was under the blonde, being kissed over and over on her bed. Of course Blake was reciprocating every kiss just as powerfully as Yang, which really made the situation no better.

At the sound of the door, both girls turned to reveal that, thankfully, they were still fully clothed. Weiss, being Weiss, was not about to let that be a reason to let this slide.

"You insufferable, lowly, improper barbarians!" Weiss nearly screamed, most likely waking anyone who may be sleeping at the hour. Ruby tried to calm her down, but her efforts proved fruitless.

"Sorry guys, thought your date would last longer." Yang said, no regret evident in her voice. At least Blake had the modesty to look embarrassed.

"It's nearly 10!" Weiss snapped back, her rage being intensified by the grins she was receiving from Yang.

"Ah, so it is." The blonde said nonchalantly. "Must of lost track of time. Anyway, I call dibs on the shower first, cya." Yang walked towards the dorm bathroom, leaving Blake alone to deal with the raging heiress.

A few peaceful- yet uncomfortable- seconds passed before Blake spoke up. "Listen, I just want to say I'm-"

"Don't want to talk about it anymore than necessary." Weiss cut her off, getting a flustered nod in response. ' _Well, tonight sure was interesting._ '

* * *

After all the commotion settled down, Weiss was ready for bed, Ruby was as well, Yang was already asleep and Blake was in the shower. Weiss was deep in thought, but brought out immediately by her partner.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked, standing before the heiress. Weiss looked up at her, seeing a bright smile that put all previous nerves to rest.

"What is it Ruby?" She asked, noticing a tiny blush adorning her cheeks. That could've meant millions of things, but none of Weiss' guesses came close to what it was truly foreshadowing.

"I wanted to let you know I had a really great night." Ruby said, leaning down and pecking the older girl's cheek. The blush was immediately spread throughout Weiss' face. "Thank you."

The brunette then climbed up to her own bed, leaving Weiss to ponder what just happened.

"Night Weiss." Ruby said from atop her bunk before the sound of rustling blankets ceased, meaning she would soon be dozing off.

"G-goodnight R-Ruby." She answered automatically. Laying herself down and staring at the bottom of Ruby's bunk in thought. ' _Well, might as well._ ' Weiss thought before grabbing her journal and pen, trying to put her day's events on paper.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _She kissed me._

That was all the heiress was able to scrawl on the page before feeling her eyelids grow heavy. She opted to go the safe route and lock it before she had the chance to accidentally fall asleep and leave it open for others to see.

' _Wow, she really kissed me._ ' Was the last conscious thought from Weiss before she drifted off into a blissful rest.

* * *

 **Wow, that one was an uphill battle to say the least. This week was tremendously busy despite me thinking it'd be calmer, with parades I marched and concerts, things just weren't going my way. Still got in done though and I think it turned out pretty well! I want to mention the fact now though, that my next chapter on this will take a significantly longer time to get out. I'm going to be busy because of Thanksgiving, I'm writing a one-shot Ladybug fic (Follow my profile and watch for that!) And if I have time, I'm going to go over my previous chapters and fix a few things that now bug me in the writing. Thanks for the immense support as always!**

 **Special thanks to my Beta Reader, SoleReclaimer,This chapter wouldn't be the same without you!**


End file.
